What a Girl WantsHP Style
by Mrs.HarryPotter12
Summary: This is a story about Harry and Ginny based on the movie ‘What A Girl Wants.’ Harry is running for minister of Magic when his unknown daughter turns up… Who’s the mother you ask… A Miss. Ginny Weasley. Author of "An Interesting Summer"
1. My Daughter!

What a Girl Wants... HP Style 

This is a story about Harry and Ginny based on the movie 'What A Girl Wants.' Harry is running for minister of Magic when his unknown daughter turns up... Who's the mother you ask... A Miss. Ginny Weasley.

Chapter One

My Daughter?!

Harry Potter was in his fifth floor pent house pacing back and forth.

"Ron where are you?!" Harry called sitting down on his black couch. "We're going to be late!"

"I'm here I'm here no need to yell!" Ron said walking into the living room wearing tan slacks and a blue polo shirt. Harry was wearing a red button up shirt and black slacks. They were on their way to Luna and Neville's wedding.

"Is Ginny going to be there?" Harry asked anxiously. "I haven't seen her in a year." Harry and Ginny had dated in Hogwarts but when Ginny graduated she left. Just vanished. Finally nine years later she had turned up...

Flashback---

_Harry was walking down Diagon ally when he saw a very red head turn the corner. _

"_No it couldn't be could in?" He asked himself. He followed the red head into the Ice cream shop. She turned around and he was face to face with Ginny Weasley for the first time in nine years. _

_Harry leaned forward without hesitation and kissed her. She was surprised at first but then she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same to her waist. Finally they broke apart. _

"_Harry we need to talk." Ginny told him quietly._

"_No talk now... come with me." Harry replied pulling her out of the shop and setting off for his house... his bedroom to be more specific. When Harry woke up the next morning Ginny was gone. _

End Flashback---

"Harry mate?" Ron asked waving the shoe he was holding in front of Harry's face. Harry jumped.

"I'm fine... come on let's go." Harry replied distantly. They made it to the wedding just in time. It was a beautiful ceremony. Luna looked stunning in white and Neville looked dashing in his tux. Harry had finally been able to get away insisting that he needed to meet with some advisors. Harry left and quickly apparated to his flat. Harry wasted no time as he quickly strode across the room and went into his bedroom to change. He pulled on some flannel pants and a white tee shirt. Harry then went into his bathroom so splash some water on his face. He hadn't changed much since school ten years ago. He had the same stunning green eyes like emeralds, the same messy raven hair. However he had opted for contacts and his face was beginning to show the stress the young man had endured. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort just seven years ago. There was no battle surprisingly; just Harry and Voldemort had squared off in the great hall in Hogwarts. Finally after many hours Harry had emerged the victor. Harry shook himself mentally and left the bathroom to watch some TV. Harry had taken to muggle devices since he had left school. He now owned a TV. and a telephone.

Ginny and Lily

"Mum!" A ten-year-old girl called from the kitchen. "Where's all the food in this place?"

"Lily darling I already explained that I haven't had time to go shopping. Moving across the Atlantic Ocean has kept me rather busy. Now go play with your brother and I'll go get some pizza in a little bit." Ginny called back to her daughter.

Ginny and her two children Lily and James (here by referred to as Jamie) had just moved back to England from Chicago. Ginny had left shortly after she graduated from school. She had found out she was pregnant and decided that with Voldemort and the upcoming war, Harry couldn't use any more drama. She had fled with out telling anyone but Hermione where she was going. Nine years later, Ginny had returned to England ready to tell Harry about Lily. However she hadn't planned on sleeping with him. Ginny then found herself a single mother of two and completely alone. She had now returned to England with the reason of wanting to send Lily to Hogwarts. Lily was now ten and Jamie was four months.

"Mum can you please get some food?" Lily asked pleadingly.

"Yeah I guess. But I'll have to go pick up some. I'm too tired to conjure anything. Will you be fine here by yourself?"

"Mum I'm ten for Merlin sake!" Ginny smiled at how much she reminded her of Harry. Strong and independent like Harry, she also had his eyes. Lily had inherited her Mother's red hair and her Father's emerald eyes. Jamie on the other hand, had dark black messy hair and hazel eyes.

"Okay Lil. I'll be back in 10. I'm taking your brother with me. "Ginny told her daughter picking up her son and coat.

"Okay bye Mum!" Lily called with a smirk on her face. "Okay now where is her address book?"

Lily went into the living room and started looking through boxes. Ginny found her Mum's address book and a picture album. Lily pulled the heavy album down on her lap. She opened it and saw a picture of her Mum and Dad sitting under a tree laughing and sharing an occasional kiss. Next there was a picture of Ginny on graduation day and Harry was in the background. He was talking to her grandfather,

"What was that in his hand?" she wondered. "No it couldn't be a ring... could it?"

Lily snapped the album shut not bothering to look at the pictures of her and her brother. Lily then moved on to her mum address book. She quickly flipped to Potter. Her Dad only lived ten blocks away! Lily was ecstatic. She went into her room and pulled some clothes out of her boxes and stuffed them into a book bag. She grabbed some money off the counter and her coat from the rack and went to write a note to her Mum.

Dear Mum,

I'm going to visit Dad. No need to worry. I'll call you later.

Love,

Lils

Harry

Harry had just finished his movie when there was a knock at his door. Harry went over and opened it. There stood a young girl. Harry just stared at her.

"Are you going to invite me in or not?" Lily questioned.

Harry stood back and let the small girl enter.

"Um..." Harry cleared his throat, "Would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh I'm your daughter." Lily replied.

Harry could have laughed out loud.

"I don't have a daughter sweetie!" Harry said bending down to her eye level. He looked into her eyes and fell over backwards.

"You have my eyes!" He sputtered.

"Yep!" Lily replied brightly. "I'm Lillian Marie Potter! Pleased to meet you!"

Harry just stared. Not knowing what else to say...

"So your mother is Ginny judging by the fact that she's the only one I've ever slept with." Harry asked and Lily nodded her head. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'll be 11 next June!" Harry's eyes widened in realization.

'So that's why Gin left! Damn her!" Harry muttered quietly.

"Want to see some pictures?" Lily asked.

"Sure!" Harry replied realizing how weird this sounded. He had just found out he had a daughter and they were calmly sitting in his living room. "I thing I'll shut the door first."

Harry led Lily over to his couch and they both sat down. Lily sat down a ways away form Harry but Harry pulled her closer. With his arm around his daughter they looked at pictures. Then they came to a picture of a little boy.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

"That's my brother." Lily replied happily and continued chatting about quidditch.

"Wait you have a brother? So Ginny is married?" Harry asked feeling his heart sinking.

"No silly!" Ginny replied. "He's yours too. Remember that night Mum came back to tell you something?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I was that thing. But she just came back pregnant."

Harry's mind was spinning. He had a daughter and a son. Then something occurred to Harry.

"Lils how did you get here?"

"Oh we moved in about ten blocks away and I just walked over."

"Wait! Gin doesn't know you're here?"

"Well..."

"Oh she must be worried sick." Harry thought. "What's your address?" Harry asked moving towards the fire.

"Apartment 9 in the Westside building." Lily replied.

Harry took out his wand and lit the fire. He grabbed some floo powder and threw in into the fire. The flames turned green and he stuck his head in the fire yelling,

"Westside building number 9!" When Harry's head finally stopped spinning, he saw a ton of boxes and no Ginny.

"GINNY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted. Then a redhead ran out of the kitchen and froze when she say Harry's face in the fire. She was holding Jamie.

"Hey Harry..." Ginny said quietly

"Hi Gin long time no see..." Harry replied "I've just had a nice little chat with Lily and we would love for you to join us!"

"Uh okay."

"It's number 12 uptown flats." Harry told her before pulling his head out of the fire.

A few moments later Ginny appeared in Harry's living room holding Jamie.

"Mum!" Lily cried. Ginny gave her a weak smile.

"Harry..." Ginny said gently. "Do want to hold your son?" Harry nodded and took Jamie form Ginny. Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. As the first tears fell on the sleeping baby, Harry looked up at Ginny.

"Ginny..." Harry started in a shallow whisper. "You've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

Ginny nodded sitting down next to Harry and their children.

Wow I'm really satisfied with this story! I really like it so far. Also I'm going to write it as Sirius being alive. Just wanted to let ya know! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW! It makes me write faster. Send any and all suggestions.

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain


	2. That’s what happened…

Chapter 2-

That's what happened...

Ginny asked Harry where a bedroom was. Harry pointed vaguely toward his room and Ginny got up and took Lily in.

"Lily you'll stay here tonight...." Ginny told her as Harry appeared in the doorway behind her. He was holding Jamie close. He slowly handed him to Ginny and bent down next to Lily.

"Lily..." he choked out trying to hold back tears.

"Yes Daddy..." Harry broke down. He swept Lily in a tight hug.

"Oh God Lily I don't even know you but I already love you."

"I love you too Dad." Lily responded embracing her father. Harry kissed her head and left the room. He took Jamie from Ginny and sat on the couch.

Ginny looked at Harry. He was crying silently as he looked at his son. Ginny spoke,

"Oh God Harry I'm so sorry..." Ginny said as she started to cry. Harry got up and went over to Ginny. He pulled her into a tight hug still holding on to Jamie. They stood there for some time just holding each other.

"Now Ginny..." Harry stared. "I would really like to know why you left."

Ginny nodded and began.

"The day before I graduated I found out I was pregnant and I felt so alone. I knew you would support me but I didn't want to burden you and more that you already were. I knew that the only way I could keep this from you was to leave and go far away. I looked up some things as soon as I got home. Then I went to the bank and turned all my wizard money to the American Muggle kind. I booked a flight and just left. When I got to Chicago I found a small flat and started working at a local bakery. I didn't make much but I was fine. I gave birth to Lily on June first. She was so beautiful Harry! I wish you could have been there. Well we lived a quiet life for quite some time. Then once work got to me and I realized that Voldemort was no longer a threat to you, I decided to come home a tell you. Well you know what happened that night. Anyway after the um... activities of that night I just couldn't tell you. So when I woke up I left again. Then I found out I was pregnant again. Shortly after Jamie was born I realized just how much I loved them and that you deserved to love them too." Ginny's eyes shown with tears as she finished her story.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke. "Ginny..." he said softly. "How could you ever think my own children would be a burden? Gin... I don't even know where to begin. I guess I'm upset that you felt you had to leave but I also understand you being scared. We'll have to talk later when the initial shock wears off. But anyway who knows about Lily and Jamie?"

"Only Hermione and she only knows about Lily."

"Gin we have to go see your family. Can you imagine how shocked your Mum will be?" Harry grinned.

"Okay Harry and then you'll have to make an announcement to the press. I don't think we'll be able to keep it a secret with you running for minister of Magic and all. Sorry I know you don't want anymore media attention."

"Gin I have children! I want to tell everyone. I want to shout it from the roof!"

"Well I better get home I need-"but Harry cut her off.

"Gin I wanted to know... well I am to say... what I mean... Ginny do you and the kids want to move in?" Harry finally got out.

"Uh Harry I don't know... I mean don't you need your space. I mean you must have girls over every night and parties all the time and-"But Harry cut him off again.

"Ginny there are no girls. I haven't dated anyone since you."

Ginny remained silent pretending to be very interested in a spot in the floor.

"Really?" she asked timidly.

"Really" Harry replied.

Ginny smiled. Now why don't I get you set up in the guest room? Harry and Ginny carrying Jamie made their way toward the guest room. Harry went and got some blankets while Ginny transfigured a chair into a crib. She laid Jamie down and started singing...

Twinkle Twinkle little star

How I wonder where you are

Up above the clouds so high

Then she felt strong hands on her shoulders and Harry's voice joined hers.

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle Twinkle little star

How I wonder where you are...

They finished. Ginny turned around and gave Harry a big hug. They stood there for a little while. Finally Harry spoke.

"Ginny you better get to bed. I'm going to go sleep on the couch." Ginny broke the embrace and went over to the bed and crawled in. Harry was at the door when Ginny spoke again.

"Harry wouldn't you rather sleep in a bed?"

"Well yeah but you and Lily are using them."

"Harry you can come sleep in this bed."

"Are you sure Gin?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Harry turned around and got into bed with Ginny. He rolled over to face her.

"So we'll go to Diagon Ally. Then we can you see your family. Maybe Ron and Hermione want to meet us for lunch?"

"Sounds good Harry." Ginny said sleepily.

"Okay then Gin... Goodnight." They both fell asleep dreaming about the upcoming meeting and their children.

A/N:: Thanx for those who reviewed. I would really like to get some more. This story is really fun to write. Just to answer some questions.  
No I'm NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING An Interesting Summer. This is just another story I happen to write.

Please Please review I will be eternally grateful. Reviews are my fuel. The more I get the faster I write! Thanx to everyone who reviewed. The next one will be the trip to Diagon Ally and maybe part of the introductions to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Sorry this one is short but most of the chapters I write during the week will be shorter. I'm under tremendous stress with school and an currently suffering form sleep deprivation. I usually only get 4 and a half hours of sleep a night so please don't be too mean. Send me your questions or ideas. And if anyone is looking for a beta just ask!

XoXoXoXo

Lain


	3. Your What?

Okay everyone... here's chapter three. I know it's taken me so long to post but with school and all I've been rather busy. Thanx to all my readers I really love you all! Please review!

Lain

Your what?!

Ginny's eyes fluttered open to find that she was sharing a bed with someone else. There was currently a strong arm draped protectively around her middle and she could feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck. She tried to role over but Harry just tightened his grip. Ginny gave up and settled back into his arms. She closed her eyes and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

"Dad..." Lily started poking her father. "Are you awake?"

"I am now Lil..." Harry replied groggily. Harry opened his arms and Lily climbed into bed with him and Ginny. Ginny stirred.

"Mum!" Lily exclaimed. "Why are you in bed with Dad?"

"So he didn't have to sleep on the couch." Ginny told her daughter. Lily looked unbelievingly at her Mum. Harry still had his arm around Ginny and didn't seem to mind. Harry gave Lily a knowing wink that clearly stated _we'll talk later._ Ginny slowly extracted herself from the blankets and mumbled something about making breakfast.

As soon as she had left the room, Lily sprang out of the bed and snapped the door shut.

"Dad do you fancy Mum?" Lily asked.

"Um...I...I'm not having this conversation with my ten-year-old daughter."

"Fine don't tell me. Now when are we going to meet Uncle Ron?"

'I'll go floo him and Hermione right now!" and with that Harry jumped up and left the room quickly. Harry went over to the fire and threw some floo powder in.

"Number 7 Diagon Ally" he cried putting his head in the fire.

He spun around for a moment then came to a halt and found a rather interesting sight. Ron and Hermione were snogging on the couch obviously not having noticed Harry's head.

"Ahem!" Harry coughed and Ron and Hermione spun around.

"Harry Goodness don't do that!" Hermione exclaimed straightening her shirt.

"What do you want Harry? I was rather busy." Ron asked obviously irritated.

"Well the thing is that I met this great girl and I wanted you to meet her."

"Oh when!" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Is lunch today okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine now please leave Harry." Ron said returning to what he was doing.

Harry said goodbye and pulled his head out of the fire.

"What did Ron say?" Ginny asked as she put pancakes on the table.

"We're going to meet at their house for lunch."

"That's fine I need to do some shopping in Diagon Ally anyway."

"Okay so we can leave after breakfast and you and Hermione can go with Jamie and I can take Lily to look at quidditch stuff?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"That sounds good Harry." Ginny replied with a smile and Harry let out a long breath.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed and went off to tell Lily. Ginny quietly laughed at Harry's enthusiasm... it made her feel even more guilty.

"Mum are we really going to meet Uncle Ron today?" Lily asked as she dashed into the kitchen.

"Yep sweetie."

Lily was bouncing off the walls. Finally Harry convinced her that to visit Uncle Ron she actually had to get dressed. So some two hours later they left for Diagon ally.

Harry stepped out of the fire in the Leakey Cauldron followed by Ginny, Lily and Jamie.

"What number do Ron and Hermione live at?" Ginny asked Harry as she tapped the wall to get into the ally.

"Number 7" Harry replied.

Harry, Ginny, and Lily walked down the street before they reached a respectable apartment building where Ron and Hermione lived.

Ginny looked up at the building and took a deep breath. Harry noticed.

"Gin..." he started talking her hand and turning to face her. "It'll be fine. Do you want to wait outside till I tell them."

"Yeah Harry, That would be great." Ginny told him sound relieved.

Harry kissed Lily then Ginny on the cheek and made his way inside to Hermione and Ron's flat.

Harry knocked on number 7 and then when he got no answer went in.

"Hey Guys! Everyone decent?" he asked jokingly.

"hahaha very funny Harry!" Hermione said sarcastically coming out of the kitchen.

"So where's this mystery girl Harry?" Ron asked. Harry knew they were dying to know since he hadn't dated anyone since Ginny.

"She's down stairs. But there's something I need to tell you about her-"But Ron and Hermione didn't hear him. As soon as her heard 'downstairs' they were gone.

Harry sprinted after them. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Ron staring open mouthed at Ginny and Lily.

"Gin..." he asked as if he couldn't believe it. "Why... you... here... Harry... little girl...baby?"

"Ron, Hermione, this is my and Harry's daughter Lily and our son Jamie." Ginny managed to squeak out. Harry left Ron's side and went to put a comforting arm around Ginny. Ron shifted his gaze to Harry.

"You... my... sister... sex...when...you...She...he... are your what" Ron seemed to have lost all ability to speak so Harry told him the whole story. Surprisingly Lily and Jamie stayed quiet.

"So that's basically what happened." Harry finished rather lamely.

Ron was still staring.

"Harry you slept with my sister... twice?" Ron asked.

"Well more than twice but that's not the point."

"The point is that Ginny's back and Harry is happy to have two beautiful children." Hermione added after remaining quiet for some time.

Ron finally seemed to get over his shock and he went over to Ginny and pulled her in to a huge hug.

"Gin how could you have thought that we, I mean Harry especially, wouldn't have supported you? Ginny we love you so much. You leaving nearly killed Mum. God I don't even know how to explain how much we missed you. Honestly Gin, Harry especially, was miserable for well since you left. He was a wreck. That's why 'Mione and I came racing down here to meet this mystery girl. Because Harry's been asked out so many times but he's always said no. Gin do you know why? Because he's still in love with you. There's never been anyone for him but you." Ginny had tears streaming down her face as Ron finished. She looked over at Harry, who was holding Jamie, as Ron let her go. He looked so happy. He was smiling and making Jamie laugh. Ginny felt like the most horrible person for leaving him. For the first time she realized how much she really meant to him and how much she much have hurt him. Harry looked up at her and saw that she was crying.

"Gin... What's the matter?" Harry asked handing Ron his nephew.

Ginny shook her head. Harry went over to her and wiped her tears away.

"Gin obviously there's something the matter. Please tell me. Is it something I did?"

"Oh Harry!" Ginny cried burring her face into Harry's chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Harry I'm so sorry for keeping them from you, for leaving, for everything I've done. I'm so sorry for making you unhappy. God Harry everything I do is wrong."

"Gin..." Harry said lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "I know you're sorry. But I understand why you did. Honestly Gin, I'm just glad you're back."

"Oh Harry why do you have to be so sweet al the time. What I did was wrong and I don't deserve it."

Harry just shook his head and pulled her into another hug.

"Ahem" Lily coughed form Harry's waist. He looked down at her. She was gazing at her mother and father. Harry bent down and picked her up. He looked over to see Ron and Hermione playing with Jamie and having a ball. He knew it wouldn't be long before they had some little Weasley's running around.

"So are you ready to shop guys." Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ginny, Ron, and Hermione replied.

"Ginny and Hermione are going to go together with Jamie, While Ron, Lily and I go look at quidditch stuff." Harry went over to Ginny and pulled out his wallet.

"No Harry you don't need to give me any money" Ginny said seeing what he was doing.

"No I don't but I want to." He replied pulling out a sack of galleons and giving them to Ginny.

"Harry there's got to be two-hundred galleons here?"

"Yeah I know."

"I can't accept this." Ginny said firmly.

"You can and you will." Harry replied leaving no room for argument.

"Ginny..." Harry started. "There's also something I wanted to give you. I was going to give it to you on your graduation but since... well you know."

Ginny nodded...

Well that's it. Is was longer than the others... I'm happy with Ron's reactions but I dunno... every time I write something Then after I update it I find things that I should be changed but oh well that's life...

Now if you could all review and make my day that would be superb.

Coming Soon

-Mrs. Weasley's reactions

-The rest of the Weasley family reactions

-Ron and Mione's news...

-Shopping

-Lily's first ride on a broom

-Harry and Ginny flirt...

Okay well thanx bunches

XoXoXoXoXo,

Lain

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. In the Dark

OKAY ALL!!! ATTN: This is queenofdarkness13 writing this, not mrs.harrypotter12! This is due to my schoolwork becoming overwhelming. Missy does a super job so enjoy!

Signing off,

Lain

* * *

Hi all! I'm writing this as a favor to Lain, so it will have a little different attitude, but Lain's going to read over it so it's not too over the top. Thanks.

**What A Girl Wants (HP style)**

**Chapter 4 In the Dark**

Harry was about to pull something out of his pocket when Hermione exclaimed, "Gin! You have to come to dinner tonight!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Mum's going to love Lily and Jamie."

Harry sighed; leave it to his best friends to ruin the moment. Ginny turned toward them and nodded. "Why don't we just go now?"

Harry tried to smile at her. "You can give it to me later," she whispered, and he managed a smile.

"We can use my car," Harry suggested.

So they went outside and piled in.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood on the front step of the Burrow, anxiously waiting for Molly to open the door. Harry took Ginny's hand and she turned and smiled weakly at him.

She took Jamie from Hermione, and turned around to take Lily's hand.

The door flew open, and Mrs. Weasley was beaming. "Come on in, Bill and Fleur have an announcement-"

She stopped when her gaze landed on Ginny. "Ginny?" she whispered.

Ginny flinched at her mother's soft voice and nodded weakly.

It was then Molly's gaze flitted over the two children Ginny was holding. Her mouth fell open. "Ginny, are these-?"

Jamie reached out to Molly, who took him from his mother. "He's your son?" she asked, amazed.

"Our son," Harry corrected.

Molly looked from Harry to Ginny, her eyes wide. "You… Her…baby…What?" Then she noticed Lily. "Is she-?"

Harry nodded and Molly hugged the little girl. "Welcome to the family."

Then, she ushered everyone inside. "Everyone! Look! Ginny's back!"

At the sound of Ginny's name, six redheads came running. "Ginny?" Arthur asked, embracing his youngest. "You're back! With- Oh."

Everyone was then looking at Lily and Jamie. Jamie was blissfully ignorant of the situation, he was playing with the collar of Molly's shirt, but Lily's green eyes were wide as she looked at her uncles.

A series of emotions flitted across the faces of the five Weasley's, but the first one to make a move was Charlie. He crouched down so he was eye level with her and remarked, "She's got her father's eyes."

The gazes were then shifted to Harry. "Did you know anything about this?" Bill asked as he moved closer to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley piped up, "Lily, why don't you and your mum come in the kitchen and have something to eat. Both of you are too thin." Ginny took Lily's hand, and they followed Molly into the kitchen.

Hermione squeezed Ron's arm and motioned to Arthur to come into the kitchen as well.

"Answer the question."

Suddenly, Harry felt very small. Standing in the middle of some really angry looking Weasley brothers wasn't high on his to do list. "I didn't know until yesterday. Lily found my flat and then I found out about Jamie when Ginny came to pick her up."

"Those are their names?" Percy asked.

"Lily and James, yes."

"How old are they?" Fred asked.

"Lily's almost 11 and Jamie's about 5 months. Ginny came back so Lily could go to Hogwarts."

"I understand Lily's age, but Jamie? That means you saw Ginny fourteen months ago and didn't tell us?" Charlie asked, his eyes alight.

"Yes, I guess Ginny came back to tell me about Lily, but when she came back, we uh, didn't do much talking," Harry admitted.

They winced, "Well," George began.

"There will be no more shagging of the youngest Weasley until you tell us what possessed you to not to tell us, her brothers," Fred continued.

"You saw her again. Harry, we were worried sick," George finished.

"And that's eleven years we won't be able to make up for with our niece and nephew."

"How do you think I feel?" Harry asked, "That's eleven years I didn't know I had a family."

There was a pause before Ron spoke up, "So what are you going to do now?"

Harry looked down at his hands, "I'm going to propose."

"How?" they all asked at the same time.

Harry looked at them all confused, "Hell if I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to see my family now." He pushed his way through them and into the kitchen.

Arthur had Jamie sitting on his lap, and Molly and Lily were making pie dough. Ginny was sitting at the table watching, her eyes sparkling.

When her gaze landed on Harry, she blushed. He crossed the room and sat next to her. "Mum," she asked, "You said Bill and Fleur had news?"

"Oh," Molly said, turning around, "Yes! Bill! What were you going to say?"

The six Weasley brothers came in and sat around the table. "Yes Bill," Fred and George chorused, "Do enlighten us."

Bill smiled, "Fleur and I are going to have a baby."

Cheers erupted and congratulations were shouted as Bill grinned. "Congratulations," Ginny said, giving him a hug.

Bill pulled her into the seat next to him, "Since you're here now, you can eat by your favorite brother."

"Then she should be sitting here," Charlie said, making room for her.

"Nope, she sits here."

"Here Gin!"

"No," Harry finally said, getting up and walking over to her, "She sits by me."

He picked her up and carried her to her original seat. "Sorry boys, but I like it here the best."

Dinner continued at a comfortable pace, and it didn't feel like Ginny had been gone for almost 11 years. At the end, when she and Harry announced they were leaving, Molly said, "Why don't you leave Lily and Jamie here? That way you and Harry can work things out."

Ginny blushed and hugged Lily and gave Jamie to Molly. "Be good," she told them.

"We will!" Lily chimed. "Bye daddy!" she squealed, hugging Harry around the middle.

"See you tomorrow. We'll go buy you a broom," he said, hugging her back.

"Cool."

Harry and Ginny walked outside to his car. "Um, Harry?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?" he asked as they got into the car.

She paused before turning to him, "What are you going to say? When you talk to the press, I mean."

"Uh," he had no idea. "I don't know. What do you think I should say?"

"I don't know."

_Wow, way to go Ginny,_ she thought sarcastically.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. When they reached the flat, Harry went to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't come on. "Power shortage," he told Ginny. "I'm going to go get some candles to light, why don't you sit on the couch. I'll be right back."

She nodded and sat on the couch. Harry came back with half a dozen candles and sat them around the room. After lighting them, he started a fire and the room became alight. "Better?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She nodded and said, "What did you want to give me earlier?"

Harry turned and looked her in the eyes. "You know I never stopped loving you." She blushed, but he continued, "I wanted to find you so bad because when you left, part of me died. Gin, I don't want to lose you again. I want to move into a big house with you and grow old together. I want to be a father to Lily and Jamie, but I really want to be your husband."

He moved so he was on one knee in front of her, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?"

Harry could see the tears well up in her eyes,

"Oh Harry…" she whispered, "No…"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Sorry, but it had to be a cliffie! REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	5. Because

I was a little surprised at the reviews I got saying how dare I do that. Well, this is where you find out why I dared to do that. **_Warning_**: An insane amount of fluff went into this, and those who can't stand it will die. That being said…enjoy!

* * *

Harry sat back, dumbstruck. The look on her face was tearing his heart apart. "Why-why not?" he stammered.

"Because," Ginny cried, her voice gaining volume, "This is all a dream. I'm going to wake up and you won't be there! I'll be in Chicago, and Lily will come in and ask why I'm crying and why she doesn't have a daddy. This is how all my dreams end! I say yes and it's over!"

"Gin, this isn't a dream," Harry started, but Ginny stood up.

"I have to go," she stuttered, making her way to the door.

"I can't let you," he told her, stepping in front of her.

"Stop torturing me! You're all I think about, all I dream about. This isn't fair!" She hit him several times before he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She pushed him away and bolted out the door.

Harry ran after her. Rain was pounding on the sidewalk as he ran towards her, and he was positive, between the rain and her head start, he'd never catch up to her.

So he did something completely ridiculous and utterly unromantic.

He tackled her into the grass.

"Harry!" she gasped as she hit the ground, his hands going behind her head to cushion the blow. The wind had been knocked out of her, and when her breathing finally returned to normal, she screamed over the noise of the pouring rain, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Harry smiled at her, "Making sure you know this isn't a dream."

She opened her mouth to tell him off, but he kissed her. Hard. She tried to push him off her, but she gave up when she realized it was useless.

Her hands slipped into his hair and she realized this was finally real.

* * *

Molly sat a plate of cookies in front of Lily, who took one. "So, Lily," she said carefully, "Where did you and your mum live before you came back to England?"

Lily swallowed, "In Chicago."

"When did your mum find out about Jamie?"

"Well, Mum left me with a friend of hers to come back and tell Dad about me, but when I asked her what he said, she told me I was going to have a brother. That kinda freaked me out."

"Did you mum ever talk about us?" Ron asked, taking a cookie.

Lily nodded. "Only in her sleep. I used to listen to her and that's how I found out what dad's name was."

Molly smiled, "Ginny was always the chatty one."

Jamie grabbed a cookie, and Hermione took it away from him. "No, you aren't big enough yet."

Jamie stuck his fist in his mouth and cooed. "He does that when Mum tells him no too," Lily told her, taking another cookie. "Only, Mum always gives in and starts baby talking him."

Hermione laughed, "It's kind of hard not too, he's so cute." Jamie laughed as Hermione started tickling him. "And so ticklish."

"Why did Mum leave? The first time, I mean."

Everyone stopped and looked at Lily. "Well, um," Ron began uncomfortably, "Back when your mum and dad were in school, your dad had to fight off this really evil guy. He had it in for him, and I guess when your mum found out she was pregnant, she didn't want to lay even more responsibility on your dad, so she left." When he saw Lily's face fall, he added quickly, "It was really unnecessary, your dad always wanted kids and would have loved you two. Your mum was just trying to do the best thing, but it ended up being the worst thing for everyone involved."

"Oh," Lily replied softly.

"But now you're back and your mum and dad will end up together again," Hermione told her, trying to get her to smile.

It worked. "Do you really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, we all knew they'd end up together eventually," Molly said.

* * *

"So, does this mean you'll marry me?" Harry asked as he and Ginny walked back to his flat.

She squeezed his hand, "I'm not sure yet, you might have to convince me," she told him, winking suggestively. Before he could blink she ran off again.

He rolled his eyes and groaned, but soon started chasing her again. She ran up all six flights of stairs and then into his flat. He was catching up with her, and as soon as he got up the sixth flight, she had shut the door.

"Gin, open up!" he called, banging on the door.

"No."

"C'mon Gin, open the door."

"No."

"What could you possibly be doing?"

"Something important."

"What's so important that you have to lock your fiancé out of his flat?" he whined.

"This." She opened the door and smiled.

His mouth dropped. "Oh, _that._"

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. "Yes, that." She shut the door with her foot.

* * *

Viola! I hope this satisfies everyone's need to know why Ginny turned him down. That being said, you may review.

Missy


	6. AN

Hey all! Okay here's the scoop… right now I've lost interest in this story so it is hence forth on hold, indefinitely. I do plan on continuing but at the moment it's just not working. I'm sorry to anyone that loves this story, but my heart's just not in it right now.

-lain


End file.
